


The Lies,Life and Love of Mycroft Allan Edmund Holmes

by sorrow_key



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson is a homophobe, Angst and Humor, Awesome Sally Donovan, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, at least a little, minor character break up, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mystrade and johnlock fanfic with some other pairings.</p><p>Mycroft`s falling for Lestrade but doesn`t  allow himself to.<br/>Will they be able to go past the shadow of the past and melt the icemans walls?</p><p>Everyone thought Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were a couple.<br/>To them it was obvious but fear of rejection and love made both of them unable to deduce the others feelings.<br/>Will they get past their own insecurities,how will it clash with The Work and will it be able to last?<br/>Will the two broken men who fixed each other now break the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Necessity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldynwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldynwings/gifts).



 Mycroft Holmes was a liar.

With his job that was natural and necessary.

But his biggest lie were the words said to his brother:`Caring is not an advantage.`

The truth was simple and it was only because his brother for all he could observe couldn`t see that he never found out.

Caring was a gamble.

The more you cared,the higher the stake.

For other people that wasn`t important,even if they lost,the stake was never too high.

The Holmes brothers were different.Caring didn`t come naturally to them,mostly because they were annoyed by everybody.

But should they come to care about somebody or even love them,their stakes were set higher; they cared with all their hearts.

Mycroft had experienced that-first,it healed him but broke him in the end. But he had gotten up,even after falling so hard-

Sherlock,his little brother wouldn`t be able to do that,for he was more fragile than him.

So Mycroft lied.

~@~@~@~

Mycroft Holmes was also an observer.

In class he had always sat in the last row and watched the classes` interaction.

His difference in air and behavior caused the classmates to avoid him;normaly they`d tease or bully him but something about the gingerhaired boy put them off.

After a while they noticed how right that had been-some upperclassmen tried to.

Some students saw them running from him,rumors said that he blackmailed them or had magical powers.Noone was sure,noone asked.

This separated him from the rest;the wall of ice that made him the iceman without him even noticing at first.

Mycroft had been in a boarding high school;luckily he had been allowed to be homeschooled for grade school-not that his teacher had been able to teach him anything.

That,his pubescend snappish bevaviour and his brothers personality led them to grow apart; it was no longer `Lock and Myc against the world but bickering baout the most trivial things.

Still,their tastes were similar so they often watched tv together,discussing and ridiculing it and listening to classical music-one headphone each.

The downfall of their relationship was when Mycroft became cold;the wall separating him from his classmates and teachers blocked even him out.

Through his automatical detachment he was unable to be there for his brother when the whole world rejected him. Sherlock never forgave him and neither did Mycroft himself.

Especially during the drugs.

Oü0Oü

“Sir,your appointment with DI Lestrade“,reminded his assistant,whatever name she went by today.

Ah yes,the man who did what Mycroft couldn`t,saved his brother from himself and who he had a fairly big crush on.

Resigned he prepared himself for the bittersweetness of meeting him and for dealing with irritable,moronic and unfortunately important politicians after that.


	2. A Conclusion with Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow,so many readers already! Thank you so much!  
> I love all of you for reading this!

Detective Inspector Lestrade was sitting in the cafe that had become a meeting point of Mycroft and him.

His outfit was better and more carefully choosen than normally,which had definetely nothing to do with the mysterious and quite sexy politician he was about to meet.

Sally had been insufferable at work,though Anderson was worse,it seemed he still thought Sherlock and him were shagging.

Just what Sally saw in that stupid dick he`d never understand. He made a face at how anyone could possibly think that about him and Sherlock,sure he was handsome but...

No,just no. Ew,the thought alone was as unnatural as shagging the brother of the one your dating.

 Lestrade very nearly blushed at the idea of dating Mycroft Holmes.

Then he saw the black car coming and ordered coffee for both of them,after five years it was natural to know each others habits,for Mycroft even more than him, thought Greg amused,remembering that Sherlock wasn`t the only one who could deduce.

"Good day,DI Lestrade",the other mans greeting interrupted his thoughts,but well,listening to him was more interesting (and various other things).

That was when he really realized. It was ridiculous,they`d know each other for 5 years and now he suddenly had a crush on him?

Well,he had always thought of the older Holmes as attractive,in his own way even more than Sherlock.

And he had been married most of the time and when he wasn`t,too busy with work and getting over the divorce.

What now? Mycroft already stared,wait,he didn`t say anything did he? `Cause that would be not only awkward and embarrassing but also disappointin,some odd cave man part of his being wanted to impress the genius.

Oh fuck it."We have known each other for 5 years,when will you start calling me Greg or at least Lestrade? I mean,I call you Mycroft too",Greg smiled,guessing because he really couldn`t concentrate while looking in this grey green eyes.And that suit...

Oh bloody christ.He was single and bi,Mycroft was probably too,so what kept him from flirting?

His minds annoying logic which sounded oddly like Sherlock(why not Mycroft??) provided: He practically is the British Government and could have you exiled or executed.

 ~~He is Sherlocks olde r brother.~~ No,somehow that didn`t matter. At least not that much.But the worst-he could despise Greg and avoid him.

Sherlocks craziness seemed to rub off,his priorities were rather odd.Again,he was interrupted in his thoughts by the person in question: Mycroft had cleared his throat which sounded weirdly endearing.

"Gregory then,how was your day?",he asked. Funny,noone called him that except for his mum and only when angry.

But Mycroft made it sound...Hot. Very hot.

It was quite obvious he knew perfectly how his day had been: deduced or CCTV cameras.

Greg thought he really should worry about his mental state,`cause he found himself wishing for the latter.

"Good I suppose.No particularly nasty murders,no Sherlock,no press conference and not as much paperwork as occasionately",he answered faintly amused."Yours?"

Mycrofts lips curled into a smirk:"Quite similar circumstances."

After that there was an awkward silence."I should probably get going,time waits for no one and so does the PM",Mycroft finally said.

What,already?No! Without thinking he grabbed the Governments wrist and searched for something,anything in the others eyes.

Mycroft seemed to do the same though there was also melancholy and longing there.

_What the fuck were they doing?!_

"Could we...Do something like this again?",Greg asked unsurely. He wanted to know more about Mycroft Holmes,but that man wasn`t someone to have a pint with so he had no idea where or how.

Mycroft seemed to get the message."I`m sure I`ll be able to arrange something",he answered tigh lipped,but there was fondness in his eyes.

"Stay in contact and take care." With that he left for the waiting car with the assistant who was typing furiously on her blackberry leaving Lestrade behind murmering:"You too."

When the car was out of sight he drowned his head in his hands. Holy shit,it would be hell being with him unable to do anything.

But if he gave up just like that he wouldn`t be a Lestrade.

A cheeky grin showed on his face as he plotted what would be his fall or rise.

Gregory Lestrade had always had a thing for gambling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ll try to update every day but I`m a sloth so don`t expect too much:P


	3. A brotherly talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Sherlocks PoV,who finds himself having inexplicable and irrational feelings towards the man who should`ve been nothing more but the replacement of his skull.  
> Somehow this remarkable man had managed to become his only friend but Sherlock wanted more.  
> The million dollar question was:What more??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,I forgot to write that everything takes part after A Scandal in Belgravia.  
> Most people do after the Hounds of Baskerville or post-reichenbach but I want to make a johnlock where sherlock didn`t admit that John was his only friend yet^w^
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me if you find any mistakes,I`m no native speaker even though I love the language!

Sherlock Holmes was scowling at his phone as if everything was its fault.

He despised his brother,considered him his arch enemy-apart and different from Moriarty of course and the only one he could turn for advice at the moment.

Then he sighed.It hadn`t been supposed to turn out this way;John Watson should have been a replacement for his skull and an egobooster because he actually said that sherlock was brilliant.

Of course everyone who knew him knew that,but noone had said it so full honesty and admiration apart from his John Watson.

No delete that,just John Watson.

It had really flattered him. But over time he had become so much more.

 He had killed a man for him after knowing him for one day,put up with his antics daily,believed in him and stood up for him.

Sherlock was in awe of this man(but didn`t show it-at all) though he really couldn`t understand why John did it.

John was a little like Lestrade in putting up with him,but Lestrade did it because he needed him,a rational decision he understood.

Sure,John needed him for the excitement,but the compliments and trust he put in Sherlock were honest.

_Why did he trust him, **William** **Sherlock Scott Holmes**?_

Everyone had wondered that from Anderson and Donovan to Mycroft and John himself like he had confessed to Sherlock once.

That was okay;Sherlock had someone he considered a friend and the feeling was mutual.

The problem was that he found himself appreciating the handsomeness of his doctor more and more plus when he came too close Sherlocks pupils dilated and his heart beat accelarated;he had tested that.

Physical attraction-yes,of course,but that was normal for he unfortunately wasn`t asexual though he had always managed to surpress his bodys needs.

John made that impossible.

But what did that mean? Love? Lust?

Well that certainly wouldn`t be reprocicated.

Stop it.Sherlock Holmes loved noone,least of all Dr. Watson so it didn`t matter if the good doctor loved him or not.

Except it did.

His problem really had become serious.

Those thoughts couldn`t be pushed away anymore and John had already become suspicious,though he was way of track with what `caused him to act differently.

And _**h**_ _ **e could not lose ~~his~~ John.**_

`Always a surprise to hear from you,brother dear.What did you get yourself into this time?-MH`

Finally his brother had managed to text back without angering some president by that.

`Probably love-SH`

The reply came immediately: `You will be collected in ten minutes.Be ready.-MH`

Sherlock put on his coat and John looked up from his laptop,he had been writing that hideous blog of his.

He did enjoy it though,but he`d deny it with his last breath.

"Where you going?",John asked surprised.

Sherlock never went out except for cases above a 7 or Barts.

"Out",he answered and left.

John shook his head at the detective and resumed typing.

 

&~%~<>~><

 

When the car arrived Sherlock was smoking his fifth cigarette;the stress with `sentiment` had caused him to start doing it again.

This ridiculous black car (honestly,when would his brother finally get that they were overly suspicious) brought him to Mycrofts real office which was very rare.

 His dear brother sure was worried,no wonder after whatever had happened with `the bastard`.

Sherlock never showed it but he knew.

He just didn`t want the talk his brother would give him and he was afraid of seeing his brother broken.

They may not seem like it,but family was family,besides,as much as Sherlock wanted to erase the time where he had looked up to his brother like some kind of god...

It was still there and he didn`t want to find out what it would feel like to see Mycroft who had always been strong like that.

Sherlock opened the dor without knocking;it wasn`t necessary,waste of time; and sat down opposite his brother.

"Well,I did tell him",Mycroft broke the silence.

Maybe he should tell him,he was being more of an obnoxious git than ever  which must be quite an effort.

"Do you expect me to thank you for telling my straight flatmate that after we had just met the second time? So not sorry to dissapoint you."

Mycroft just sighed exasperated as if regretting not kicking John out of the country the first chance he got which annoyed and angered Sherlock to no end.

"Oh by the way,hows the diet?Ah,no need to tell me,you relapsed after a call from mummy.What hard work it must be to be her boy,was it one hour of complaining about your love life or to say better,lack of? Or had she been nice for once and it was only a half?"

"Neither,she had to go to her bridge round after ten minutes."

"And you still ate the cake?Oh my,she must`ve become better in nagging,didn`t think that was possible."

"Behave _Sherly_ ,she`s still our mother.How`s John by the way?"

"He`s perfectly fine.Now,lets get to the point,I find myself having `feelings` for John,which is highly distracting.Tell me how to shut them down."

He ignored his attempt to provocate Sherlock by using his hated nickname.

Mycroft looked amused,a sad kind of amused.Sherlock didn`t like it one bit.

"Sherlock",he began carefully,"you can`t just "shut them down"."

"Of course I can.I did it with everything before and you managed too.Just tell me how,I`ll even take that hideous cases of yours."

Mycroft looked surprised,shocked even,he probably figured out that his baby brother knew about his history with Terry.Or `the bastard`,like said brother called him.

"I didn`t",he said,no whispered."I never managed to stop them,work helps,distracts me but he`s still everywhere.John is a part of your work,of your life,that`s why you either

start a new life with only memories of him,tell him how you feel and get your heartbreak over with or continue hiding them."

What? None of those options was acceptable to him.

"If I was able to continue hiding it I wouldn`t be here",he stated.

His brother nodded,not looking surprised at all.

"Now that the damage is done I probably can tell you",he said."I lied."

"What a shocking confession,but I already knew you had lied about not having eaten my birthday cake."

Another sigh."That was years ago,besides,you had my cake blown up.Anyway,that wasn`t what I meant.Caring is neither an advantage or a disadvantage.It`s a gamble.

The problem is the price you pay,if you feel to much and lose.It may be your life or sanity,at least whats left of it."

Interesting,so..."And if I win?"

"Let`s just say you won`t have any need for shooting stars",he answered smiling grimly.

"And the sad thing is,your speech actually makes me feel better.How do you know that anyway?"

"Experience,observation and research.You also would`ve been able to know,but you didn`t want to,brother dear."

Sherlock smirked."How true.Well thank you brother dear,do say hi to Lestrade from me."

Then he left,still managing to see the blush creeping up his brothers ears.

Now he actually considered risking everything by confessing.

But there were three things keeping him from it:

  1. John may not love him back and leave-yes,he knew John was attracted to him but then again,who wasn`t(except for Lestrade who had drooled over his brother instead ever since they met)?
  2. He was a sociopath,if they did get together he`d hurt John,over and over again and at some point John wouldn`t be able to take it and leave.
  3. Sherlock had enemies who already started to target John and they only knew that John was his friend.If they became more they would notice and use John to hurt him.         And Sherlock was perfectly aware that he couldn`t and wouldn`t live without him.



Never John,always John.

Life still went on though so Sherlock decided to just go with the flow and if,if the very little possibility of becoming Johns special someone occured,he would take precautions, even more than already(he couldn`t do too much,or else people,wrong people might notice).He wouldn`t stop at anything to keep him safe.

If they got together he`d hurt him,but Sherlock could still dream that John who was used to him would understand and teach him how to love.

Lost in daydreams about a certain army doctor Sherlock smiled the whole car ride back to Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Searching for a beta,I don`t have many ideas for this story,it happened on a whim,so please,ANYONE!  
> please comment too(:


	4. It`s the Thought that counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnlock pre/slash fluff.  
> Sherlock gives John a present,John`s oblivious and weirded out-but it`s the thought that counts,right?  
> Happened because... I can!(make it happen I mean;)  
> It`s Johns pov by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,sorry I didn`t update much,I have no excuse except that I`m lazy and explored new old fandoms.  
> To anyone who doesn`t know(and I really hope everyone does:I do NOT own the characters or the story till now(most of it),  
> I just like to make them dance:B*transforms into moriarty and finally posts this*  
> Well,enjoy(;

John had just finished his blog entry about the `Belgravis Scandal` that had left him...Confused.

His attraction towards his more than slightly crazed,incredibly brilliant flatmate was obvious,even to said detective.

John thought back to when a knive had grazed his upper arm when he pushed Sherlock out of its way and Sherlock had helped him undress to not strain his wound.

He had backed of and told Sherlock that `there`s no way in hell I`d let you do this`.

Well,reflecting on it,there certainly were better ways to say this especially `cause Sherlock answered that `he should stop being ridiculous just because John`s attracted to him-

Almost everyone is anyway`.

If his arm hadn`t hurt so much he probably would have hit Sherlock to feel better,wipe the smug smirk of his face and distract himself from the need to kiss that smirk away.

And if it had been someone,anyone else other from Sherlock he probably would have still done it or said something to hurt him but so he hadn`t been able to help himself and giggled.

"`Almost everyone is`? Honestly Sherlock",John had said between giggles.

Sherlock had tilt his head slightly like he did when confused,reminding him of an otter more than ever.

Then he had chuckled the genuine one reserved especially for John.

Anyway,the Belgravia case had been almost worse than the swimming pool incident,or better said the time before that.

Moriarty had been very much like Sherlock,in their minds which ran too fast for the whole world to keep up.

That had scared John,it had showed his distance to the genius.

If the whole world couldn`t keep up,what was with him?

He had felt so close to him,even when they had fought during the `Blind Banker` case.

This and the pressure because of the hostages caused him to snap at Sherlock,now he felt bad about it.

He knew that Sherlock surpressed his feelings but he also knew that he had them.

Unlike Moriarty he wouldn`t kill someone just because he`s bored,instead he destroyed himself with drugs(which almost caused John to wish he`d do it).

Except maybe if it was Anderson but that even Greg could understand.

 But he had always known that it had been just a game.

Sure,Sherlock lived for the games but you didn`t have to be a consulting detective to see that he could enjoy some domestic peace.

Even if said `domestic peace` contained body parts in the fridge.

Irene Adler had been different.

Everyone could see the sparks flowing between her and Sherlock.

And when he had thought her dead he had been very much heart broken,not even John had been able to do something against it.

It had felt wrong.

Seeing Sherlock with her,thinking about her,being like that with anyone but him-it still made him want to cry and hit someone.

 

Which caused him to question his feelings towards Sherlock.

And his sexuality.

Just when he resolved to calling his sister for help,hoping her to not be too drunk to help him but drunk enough not to remember.

If she did remember,she`d be insufferable.

But the help would be worth it-his feelings scared him,especially the change they would bring.

As long as he had been oblivious or at least ignorant of them Sherlock hadn`t been able to deduce.

Well,more than attraction at least.

But if John knew about them,it would be just a question of time till Sherlock found out and...

John would be kicked out and either remain an acquintance or be severed all ties with.

His feelings couldn`t be reciprocated-he had already been rejected without even having them.

But everything was better than not knowing.

}=}B*-+*

John heard the door opening and looked at the clock;11pm already! He had spent so much time trying to sort his feelings that Sherlock was already home.

He closed his laptop and greeted Sherlock:"Evening,what was so important by the way?"

"A case",Sherlock answered,ignoring the greeting-no,of course he did.Why didn`t he take John with him?

"Ah,don`t look like that,it was too boring for you to come,no bad guys to shoot."

I really should be used to his mind reading by now,John thought and answered:"Any case important enough for you to go out interests me,besides:Do you really just take me for shooting the bad guys?"

"Don`t be stupid,it doesn`t suit you,you`re my conductor of light,any idiot of my brothers troup could shoot them but you`re a special kind of idiot,you make me notice things while not even noticing them yourself."

John looked at Sherlock surprised,amused,flattered and a little unbelieving.Typical for him, he made a compliment sound like an insult,but...

That was probably the highest praise Sherlock had ever given anybody-if it was true.

"Now you`re really being an idiot;of course I mean it,now go to sleep or else you`ll be useless tomorrow."

John chuckled,shaking his head at the straight forward manner the detective had and went upstairs.

When he was halfway up,Sherlock,who already held his violin said:"Goodnight John."

Unable not to smile at this display of affection John answered:"You too,sleep at least a little,okay?"

At that,the detective smirked,which made the good doctor giggle and the detective smile.

 

)-()-()-)

 

The next morning,John woke up content.

It had been one of the rare nights with no dreams and no night mares.

He descended while putting on his darkblue jumper.

When he saw the genius asleep on the couch he smiled.

What a good morning.

That was when he noticed the present box on the table.

First John thought about waking Sherlock;it was neither his nor Sherlocks birthday so it was likely that it was a bomb,something from Moriarty or a bomb from Moriarty.

When John looked closer he felt embarrased for being so paranoid.

There was a card that said that it was from Sherlock,to show that he had fully meant yesterdays words.

Smiling gently John opened it.

The skull had a bloodred ribbon around it.

John stared dumbfounded at the smiling skull.

What did I even expect?,he thought both exesperated and amused.

Feeling someones gaze at him he saw that Sherlock wasn`t asleep but deducing him,no doubt about how he found the present.

Just when John wanted to thank him for it his detective snarled:"Don`t bother.And give it back."

Confused he asked:"Why? You gave it to me."

Okay,John probably sounded like a pouting 5-year old but why would Sherlock want him to give it back when he had bothered to gift it in the first place?

Sherlock sighed and sat up."Look,I bothered to give you a present,that`s why I want you to like it or need it,not act as if you do like Mycroft always does?"

He thought a moment and said:"Though even if you tried,you could never be as much of an arse leecher as he is."

At that,John chuckled and answered:"Look Sherlock,I do like it,it`s just that it`s a skull and even though I should be used to this I`m not and probably never will fully be and yes,

it is very weird but almost everything I deal with since I met you is and I wouldn`t change it for anything in the world.

So even if I don`t understand why you would give me your skull and it isn`t the appropriate room decoration it`s the thought that counts and I`ll need a reminder not to hit you

the next time something (and I don`t want to know what) is in our fridge.Do you still want me to give it back?"

"Don`t be an idiot",Sherlock huffed and turned around to face the wall while John went,still chuckling to make tea.

A good morning indeed it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh,yeah,I forgot to mention I`m not a native speaker,any mistakes are my own or google translators:P  
> Still need a beta!!!


	5. Only You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I don't have any excuses except well, real life an general laziness.  
> The reason I could get myself to write it?  
> Sibling rivalry.  
> This,as well as the next chapter, was inspired by the songs I had to listen (or thought of) while waiting at a bagel shop.  
> Probably none of you cares,but it was delicious,seriously,why do we not eat it every day in Germany?
> 
>  
> 
> I won't do an official disclaimer or repeat this but if I were smart (or old) enough to own Sherlock,I wouldn't be writing this second-rate fic^^ ...Duh, for any out there stupid enough to assume this. Which I really doubt.
> 
> Also,english isn't my native language so sorry for any mistakes,their mine or google translates.

Mycroft was sitting in his office,  **not** fantasizing about his d- meeting with Lestrade.

And definetely not drooling about how delectable Gregory would look in a grey almost silver suit. 

That would be quite pathetic to say so, nothing a man in his position would and could allow himself.

Still, the handsomeness of his 'fr...'-colleague was a fact, quite a lot of politicians were leering at him more or less discreet;but of course not the iceman.

But it wasn't because of that that he considered buying the suit for the DI; it was just so he wouldn't feel to much out of place when they'd have their meeting.

Mycroft probably would have bought it, hadn't he known the receiver wouldn't appreciate it but feel insulted instead.

'And no, I am and will not freak out about what to wear or how stupid my freckles and fading hair must look.

What am I, a teenage girl?'

Just when he wanted to start watching Lestrade from CTV, his mobile rang.

The iceman frowned. As a man of high political importance he changed his phone everyday or every week,depended on the circumstances.

The only one having the number was Anthea, who knew only to call when the world was about to end (again).

A bit annoyed, he answered it: "Anthea."  This was greeting, confirmation and his question summarized.

"Sir, the otter, hedgehog and silver fox were hurt on the hunt", she explained cautiously, using code names to fool bugs.

They were ridiculous but not even his private assistant,much less his other employees could remember the row of numers he'd prefer to use. 

"Take me there", Mycroft answered coldly, not letting urgency and fear be evident in his voice.

"The car's on its way, it'll take ten minutes if the driver disregards all traffic rules possible",she said, making it partly a question.

He simply answered the unspoken question: "I trust your judgement on this, please make it as fast as possible though-wouldn't want my baby brother to get into more trouble than he already is in."

Both of them knew this not to be the whole truth but some things just better remained unspoken so she ended the call with a: "Yes Sir."

 He got himself ready and left the office, suddenly neeing the fresh air.

While the government waited for the car to arrve he allowed himself to dream;

Of a world where there weren't any dangerous jobs, annoying brothers, conflicting feelings, a world with no past and no future.

Just Gregory and him, forever and always.

Which was ridiculous of course, both he and the DI loved their jobs, put up with Sherlock and looked out for him  which came equal to loving him,except for John Watson but well, he was Sherlocks goldfish after all.

He really could do without  emotions or pasts but whether he liked it or not (and I assure you, he did not) they were a part of him.

Plus the fact, that it was impossible remained. Wasn't it?

'Stop it Mycroft,bad line of thought.' 

Finally the car drove up to him and while he was being driven  his thoughts did change the topic but to an even less comfortable one.

Worry clouded his mind, about his little brother, the doctor he so reclessly gave his heart to  and Gregory who confused him and he shouldn't really care about to begin eith.

After what felt like an eternity the driver stopped and Mycroft stared in shock at the scene unfolding right before his very eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,I notice that Sherlock,John and Lestrade are often compared to those animals,but which animal would Mycroft be?
> 
> Please post your opinion on this and/or the story in the comments.
> 
> And I'm not getting desperate at all...^_^"


End file.
